This application requests funds to support the central resources of Cancer and Leukemia Group B (CALGB) during the next five years. CALGB is a national cooperative clinical trials group which includes twenty-eight academic medical centers, 215 affiliated community hospitals and over 2,000 doctors, nurses, medial scientists, statisticians and trained data managers working together to conduct clinical and therapeutic research. The central resource for which support is requested is the Central Office of the Group Chairman, which acts as the nerve center of CALGB as well as the source for much of the Committee funding, meetings, communications, reporting, quality control and travel. This document provides only the budgets, C.V.s, Section One documents, and information which references the CALGB scientific research plan and protocol reviews. The Progress Report for the last grant period, the protocols and research plans for the five year period are 1988-1993 in a separately submitted document entitled "Scientific and Administrative Progress Report and Research Plan." In addition to this Chairman's Grant Application and the separate Report noted above, CALGB is submitting separate applications for concurrent review, under different principal investigators, a grant to support the Statistical Center, research by the Immunology/Genetics Committee, the Pathology Committee, and the Chemotherapy Committee. Institutional applications from each of twenty-seven full members of this organization are also submitted, each under a separate submission.